Friends with Benefits
by China Dolly
Summary: He had been friends with Shikamaru for ten years. Theirs was a friendship that had blurred all lines and then crossed them without either of the two wanting to do something about it. Yaoi, Mature Content, Cursing.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
**Note:** Written for Torib0o

**Friends with Benefits**

When compared to time itself, a decade is a relatively short time. Living beings have walked the earth for hundreds of thousands of years and the human mind cannot even comprehend the duration of the existence of the universe itself.

Therefore Neji Hyuuga was sure that Shikamaru Nara, whom he'd known for a decade now, would inform him of that bit of information when told that they had met a decade ago.

Yet Neji himself was not a genius and thus would not relate everything in life to rationality and facts as Shikamaru did. Such behaviour could also be caused by Shikamaru's almost intimidating intelligence. Because Neji was certain that the number of facts Shikamaru had stored in his brain at the tender age of ten were a whole lot more than the facts he'd ever know about.

Yet even though Neji seemed to always disregard every concept of time when it came to the years he had known Shikamaru, he always wondered idly when things had changed.

* * *

Gaara Sabaku was a peculiar young man with a sadistic humour and a cruel streak in him. He was brutally honest, had a quick tongue and a hand which could create the most beautiful of drawings and paintings.

The red-head was an art-student and without either a blush or a blink had asked if Neji would be his model. His nude model.

That was almost two years ago and after refusing to model nude, but willing to do so with his clothing still on his body, Neji had befriended the pale man.

Neji regarded Gaara through half-lidded eyes, watching as the man quietly drew his paintbrush over the canvas in front of him. Silence surrounded them as Neji sat on a barstool, posing for his friend's newest project.

A sudden sigh passed the red-head's lips and when their eyes caught he laid his brush down onto the stand next to him. "We'll finish tomorrow." He said in a somewhat irritated voice.

Neji lifted his head, raising an elegant eyebrow and asked: "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Gaara stated, turning to his friend with a glare etched on his features. "Your expression keeps flickering and it is disturbing my concentration."

Neji sighed, slid out of the stool and slowly walked towards the canvas. Yet when he caught sight of himself painted in light pastels he froze.

It was not exactly sorrow with which he was met, nor was it regret or sadness. It was an unreadable expression that spoke of emotional pain yet it almost seemed hidden underneath countless of layers.

"How..." He muttered, yet did not dare finish. He blinked and took a deep breath, turning to his friend who was washing his brushes in a white sink. "You're getting better." He praised.

"And you are getting worse. Your expression darkens every session and your thoughts reflect in your eyes." Gaara said calmly, not looking up from his task.

Neji let out a nervous laugh and raked a hand through his long, chocolate-coloured locks. "Thank you would have sufficed." He said.

Gaara snorted and turned off the tap, turning to Neji with a disapproving expression. "No, it wouldn't have. Don't you think it's time to face the facts instead of denying them constantly?"

Neji froze.

"Think on that while I prepare lunch." Gaara said while turning around and exciting the room, leaving Neji alone.

* * *

With a sigh passing his lips Neji raked long fingers through his thick mane. He gazed at the painting again and shook his head.

He was not denying anything. He knew perfectly well why he was caught off-guard more often than not nowadays. It was not denial that ate at him.

He lowered his eyes and leaned again the stool Gaara had just occupied.

Many a time had he spoken with his red-headed friend about his friendship with Shikamaru. A friendship that had blurred all lines and then crossed them without either of the two wanting to do something about it.

And now after ten years of friendship Neji did not dare to change the situation, fearing a broken heart.

When he thought back on it, it was all Shikamaru's fault. But of course it was easy to blame the other. Would Gaara call that denying the truth as well?

For what seemed like the umpteenth time he sighed. He still remembered clearly when they met ten years ago. He had been thirteen and after tripping over a lazing Shikamaru in the library they had grown close. Both were happy to finally find someone who was in their eyes not stupid, retarded or loud. A friendship without problems and a clear, cloudless horizon.

Yet it was when he was sixteen, sexually curious and to his own horror attracted to the Nara when lines had started to blur.

It had taken him weeks to find out why he felt reluctant to be with Shikamaru alone. After that it had taken him just days to distance himself from his friend and avoid him to the best of his abilities.

It had taken Shikamaru only hours to track him down, shove him against a tree and press chapped lips against his in a clumsy first kiss for both young man.

Afterwards things had settled back in their normal routine, both denying what had happened and what it might have meant.

He didn't remember when they had kissed again, but did know that after that second kiss their friendship had turned into one with benefits.

Neither found themselves willing to date and blamed their hormones for countless gropes and teasing kisses.

Closing his eyes Neji dragged a hand across his face. Memories were always fast to flood his senses when it came to Shikamaru. And even though he was supposed to find some sort of way to either get over his secret feelings of love towards the Nara or find a way to manipulate their friendship into a relationship, he did not want to.

He had thought on it many times, deciding in the end he was a coward for keeping silent, for denying that to him it was more than just shared pleasure.

Yet it was the only thing he could do to be absolutely certain Shikamaru stayed by his side, to not lose the privilege to touch.

It was sad, pathetic even, but he did not mind. He would willingly swallow all of his feelings if it meant he could be friends with Shikamaru and lay next to the man after yet another grope.

* * *

With his hands shoved into the pockets of his faded jeans Neji strolled into the enormous room that served as a living-room, kitchen and dining-room and found Gaara standing at the kitchen-cabinet.

"Your phone's been ringing." The pale man drawled, not even looking up from the salad he was tossing together.

Neji raised an eyebrow and made his way to the couch. The ugly, old dark-blue couch with multiple holes and unidentified stains stood with its back to the kitchen and facing the state-of-the-art television set that felt strangely out of place.

Letting himself fall down onto the piece of furniture face-forward he leaned over the edge of the couch to grab his black back-pack, fishing his phone out of one of the side-pockets.

He pushed himself in a sitting position and looked at the small screen.

_Three missed calls_

He un-locked the key-board of his phone and ticked away on it, sighing softly when he saw who the caller had been.

The moment he sighed Gaara spoke. "Just tell him and get things over with."

Neji grumbled softly as his friend scolded him again. Gaara always seemed to do that and Shikamaru was always the cause of it. He waved his hand dismissively though and started dialling Shikamaru's number, he knew it by head. "We have a good friendship, I'm not going to ruin that." He shot back before pressing the green button. He put the phone to his ear and waited for Shikamaru to pick up.

"If you call that friendship I'm really curious what you'd call us." Gaara muttered as he turned back to the food.

"Shut up, I'm on the phone!" Neji hissed, Shikamaru did not need to hear this kind of conversation.

"_Hi,"_

The lazy drawl that suddenly sounded through the phone startled Neji only a little. "That was fast." He joked. Normally it would take ages before Shikamaru finally forced himself to pick up the phone.

"_Funny."_

Neji bit back a grin and leaned his head against the back of the couch. "You called." He said, almost accusingly. And then as an afterthought, added: "Three times."

"_Today was boring."_ Shikamaru drawled, as if it would explain the number of times he had called. _"Want to come over tonight?"_

Neji hesitated. He knew Gaara's deadline was due and had thought of staying the night so they could start with Gaara's project early in the morning.

"Go." Gaara suddenly piped up. "I'll need you at nine tomorrow morning though."

A grateful smile crossed his lips before he answered Shikamaru. "Sure, pizza at seven?"

A low chuckle sounded through the phone before Shikamaru spoke again.

"_Thank Gaara for me. See you at seven."_

And before Neji got a chance to even properly respond he was met with dial-tone again. He sighed, why did the other always do that?

"Lunch." Gaara announced suddenly, dropping a bowl filled with salad onto the small, round table he used for dining.

Neji saw him sit down and rolled his eyes when Gaara's gaze followed him as he walked to the table.

He sat down as well and raised an eyebrow when Gaara was still watching him intently. "What?" He almost snapped.

He had of course gotten used to his friend critiquing what he did with Shikamaru yet sometimes couldn't help but feel fed up about it.

For a moment Gaara's gaze didn't waver and then his lips quirked upwards into a smirk. "Nothing."

Neji huffed, ladling out some salad on his plate and grabbing a piece of toast from the stack Gaara had prepared. "Your smirk doesn't say nothing." He pointed out.

Scooping food onto his own plate, Gaara shrugged. "Just thinking that if I'd known it was that easy to talk you into bed, I would've made a different offer when we met."

Neji nearly choked on his food and after taking a few big gulps of water wheezed: "What?"

The art-student shrugged. "Shikamaru seemed to have a pretty easy job with it."

Annoyance took over Neji's entire countenance and an angry flush settled on his cheeks. How dare Gaara even imply such a thing? He thought angrily. "How dare you." He hissed, his voice dangerously low. "I don't sleep around."

With a sigh Gaara took a slice of toast and when speaking to his friend pointed the piece of food towards Neji's chest. "I didn't say you were. But every time Shikamaru wishes for you to come over you trotter after him like a puppy sickly in love. Don't you think it ridiculous he can call you over every time he feels the need for a hot body to take advantage of?"

Neji clacked his tongue and, avoiding Gaara's question completely, said: "We've never had sex."

Gaara frowned. "Excuse me?" Then his lips quirked up again and in an amused tone he continued. "You've done everything with the guy yet refuse to have sex with him?"

Neji nodded. "Yes." He answered, and suddenly feeling like a virgin in a bidding for his virginity added: "Sex is different."

"You hypocrite." Gaara's voice was even and calm yet an annoyed twinkle could be seen in his eyes. "That's because you 'bond' with someone when you actually have sex, because it doesn't get more intimate then that. Don't you see it's too late for that? You already love the guy, might as well get laid now that you have the chance."

Neji took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to continue this discussion." He grumbled and afterwards angrily shoved some of the salad into his mouth. It was surprisingly good.

"No, you never want to. But isn't it time to realize that even though you've been sleeping with the guy the past four years nothing has changed? He's still treating you as the friend you've always been yet now you're whoring yourself out to him and he's perfectly fine with that." Gaara's gaze was determined and didn't waver as he tried to look Neji down.

Neji swallowed, both because of the gaze and the words. There was a truth to the words. Shikamaru was always the one to initiate meetings at either of their apartments yet Neji had never minded.

Yet now that he had accepted he was in love with Shikamaru everything started to change. It had taken him a long time to accept his feelings and now that he had he wished he hadn't. Meetings weren't the same, he always wished for one more kiss, one more loving touch, a loving word. Yet he received none and was disappointed more often than not.

And he realized that no matter how many times he told himself he could do this, could keep his mask of indifference up and pretend not to be in love, that it was a lie. He was slowly falling apart because of it and there was only one way to stop it. Two if he considered telling Shikamaru of his feelings as an option yet he did not.

"I used to be perfectly fine with that." He whispered. He would take a dive into the deep if he continued this and if he swam up to the surface for some air he would only be pushed down again. In the end, continuing like this would mean drowning.

"Tonight will be the last time." He decided, although his heart already ached. It was better than lying to himself. In the end, this would be the best solution.

"Well, try to get yourself laid at the very least if that's the case." Gaara advised, spreading butter over his toast, glancing at Neji.

Neji nodded in agreement. He had decided a long time ago that if he were to ever lose his virginity, it would be to Shikamaru. It would be his one last gift to the man he loved. "Yeah," he muttered, looking down at his plate with an unreadable expression.

"Damn," Gaara muttered as he watched his friend. "I really need a smoke."

* * *

The smell of baked dough, melted cheese and burned tobacco hung in the air when Neji entered the small, plain and simple apartment.

He removed his shoes and slowly padded towards the kitchen where Shikamaru was saving the last bit of pizza from an unfortunate death by the oven and a burial in the dumpster. He leaned against the door-frame and smirked. "You managed to screw up heating an oven and baking a pizza?" He asked, obviously amused by the situation.

Shikamaru grumbled in reply and with a frustrated sigh gave up his rescue of the salami pizza and turned to Neji with a grimace. "I'll ring the pizza place." He mumbled.

Shaking his head, Neji chuckled and while Shikamaru ordered a pizza he sauntered to the 'fridge to grab himself a drink. He should've known Shikamaru would escape being a proper host. He always did.

"So," Neji started, sitting sideways on the couch facing Shikamaru. "How exactly did you ruin a pizza?" He asked with an amused smirk. He knew Shikamaru would never be allowed in a kitchen of any kind other than his own since the man's cooking skills didn't match his IQ in the slightest. But to ruin something as simple as defrosting and baking a pizza was ridiculous.

Shikamaru grumbled and leaned forward to grab a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the table. He sat back down with crossed legs and lit the cigarette, puffing out smoke as he leaned his head against the back of the couch.

Neji watched his friend intently and raised an eyebrow when Shikamaru turned his head sideways to face him with a lazy grin.

"Because I put the heat in the oven on too high." The Nara deadpanned.

Keeping his lips from quirking up Neji shook his head. "How can it be that someone as smart as you can't even program the oven-heat correctly?"

Shikamaru let out a husky laugh that never failed to send a shiver down Neji's spine. He then smirked and a twinkle appeared in his eyes when he said: "I was distracted by a future appointment."

Unable to stop himself, Neji smirked. "Oh, and what appointment may that be?" He asked.

Shikamaru chuckled. "I think you know exactly what I mean." He let his eyes trail over Neji's body before turning his head towards the ceiling again, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Slowly he blew out the smoke and licked his lips. "So, how was the lecture?" He asked lazily.

Neji wasn't even surprised anymore by the chance of subject. After four years of innocent flirting, innuendoes and silent hints there were no uncomfortable moments between them anymore. Even though it felt strange to him he was grateful for that. In his opinion it was perhaps the only indication they were still able to be friends next to being bed-partners.

"Boring. I don't like those Business Classes my uncle forces me to take." Neji said, leaning a bit to the side to take his beer from the table. He took a sip and leaned against the couch, bottle still in his hands. "I'm thinking of switching."

"What, change classes?" Shikamaru asked and after taking another drag stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

"Yes," he mumbled in reply. He watched when Shikamaru turned on the TV, grabbed the remote and sauntered back to the couch again wordlessly.

Taking a drag and afterwards putting out his cigarette in an nearby ashtray the brown-haired male skipped through the channels on TV, settling for some sort of documentary that wouldn't need concentration. "What would you want to do?"

Neji shrugged. "I don't know. I've thought about a Medicine study but I'm just not sure. It's not like there's something I've wanted to do ever since I was little." He said.

Suddenly Shikamaru chuckled and Neji looked at him with an raised eyebrow. "What's so funny about me not knowing what I want with my future?" He asked irritated, taking another swig of his beer.

Shikamaru's lips curled upwards and with amusement playing in his eyes he said: "Neji the nurse."

"Wha-" Neji started to protest, embarrassed by the comment the other had made for he was sure no innocent thoughts had brought it forward.

Yet he was interrupted by the loud ring of the doorbell and with a smirk Shikamaru leaned towards him, pecking pink lips before grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Pizza." He said and with his hands shoved into his pockets slowly made his way towards the front-door.

* * *

Shikamaru's bedroom was plain, with only the bare necessities loitering his room. There was a small hole in the wall where his former alarm-clock had found its unfortunate death and now a new clock stood proud on the night-stand. An electric model that didn't tick like the old one had. The walls were black and white, the furniture a light kind of wood and the bed-covers maroon, as always.

It was a peaceful place meant for the most calming of activities, which Shikamaru enjoyed doing and if he had a say in it, as often as possible. Because time during which he could sleep, slumber or simply 'rest his eyes' was never wasted by the genius.

Yet after four years of frequent visits to Shikamaru's bedroom Neji knew underneath which pillow the lube was shoved, in which bedside-drawer toys lay hidden and on which closet-shelf clothes that had so little fabric they could not even be called clothes lay stashed away.

Yet the only knowledge of Shikamaru's bedroom Neji needed to know at the moment, was the location of the queen-sized bed.

Although with the muscular body pressed against him quite snugly, the hands that almost tore off his shirt, chapped lips moving against his own and a hungry tongue plundering him he couldn't quite remember where the bed was to be found.

It still amazed him how quickly a friendly conversation could turn into a rush of lust, ending with both of them stumbling into the bedroom and always in such a hurry to remove clothes. Theirs was never a fire that started slowly.

And this time, it was like all those times before.

Shikamaru had a wicked mouth that he loved to use and he always succeeded in weakening Neji's knees within a few minutes.

And with that tongue trailing Neji's pale skin, licking down until Shikamaru sucked the most sensitive spot on his neck, Neji reached up to tightly grip the Nara's biceps.

He'd once told his friend he thought it unfair that he could turn Neji into a pile of goo with only that move but Shikamaru had shrugged, claiming he loved to have the other in his arms, shivering from his touch.

Yet Neji would have none of that today. His long, almost elegant fingers gently took hold of Shikamaru's chin and gently nudged the other towards his mouth, leaning forward to capture the lips he loved kissing so much.

Drawling circles with his fingers on the tight shirt that covered his friend's arms, Neji let his tongue slide between lips teasingly.

Enthusiastically, Shikamaru returned the kiss and slid his hands underneath Neji's shirt that was already pushed half-way up his chest.

When he felt thumbs brush his nipples Neji held his breath in anticipation. And when Shikamaru rubbed the little nubs with two fingers, that same breath escaped him again.

Neji roughly pulled his mouth away from the other and licked a trail to the other's ear. He slid his hands down to sharp hips and pushed Shikamaru towards the bed. "Enjoy the ride." He murmured huskily before nibbling Shikamaru's ear in an almost teasing preview.

With a smirk playing across his lips he pushed Shikamaru onto the bed and took a step back. He could feel the other's eyes on him, following his every move. Neji cocked his head to the side and with a grin pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side while he shook his long mane.

The ends of his hair tickled the small of his back, sending a shiver through his body. He lifted his eyes, catching Shikamaru's gaze and licked his lips. He loved putting on a little show for Shikamaru.

With both hands he stroked his hair backwards so his chest was completely visible. Trailing his hands down his chest, he flicked a nipple. He let a low moan roll off of his lips and leaned his head back slightly.

He let his hands slip lower and lower, teasing and stroking naked skin for hungry eyes to see. And when he reached his pants, unbuttoned them and lowered the zipper he heard Shikamaru's breathing get just the littlest tad bit shallower. He watched the man through lowered lashes, saw the lust in those eyes when he wiggled out of his pants, letting them slide down his hips slowly, revealing more naked skin.

When his jeans hit the ground he stepped out of them, kicking them away quickly. He caught Shikamaru's gaze and with a sensual smirk traced a finger over the elastic-band of his underwear.

"Ah," he murmured suddenly, pulling his fingers away. And within two strides stood right in front of Shikamaru. "You're over-dressed." He husked, sitting down onto the Nara's lap, wiggling his ass with a teasing smirk.

Shikamaru gasped and immediately his hands settled on Neji's hips, pulling the gorgeous man that sat atop of him closer, taking a deep, shuddering breath when their arousals met.

Without wasting time, Neji grabbed the edge of Shikamaru's shirt, pulling it up and away from the other man.

He pressed a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to luscious lips before sliding off of the other's lap again, letting his fingers trail down tanned skin followed by a hot mouth and teasing tongue.

When he sat on his knees before the man he loved, he let his tongue swirl Shikamaru's navel, glancing up lewdly to see the man's expression.

Shikamaru was watching him through half-lidded eyes, biting his lower-lip in anticipation and his chest heaving just the littlest bit from slightly sped up breathing.

With a breathy laugh Neji slid his fingers teasingly over the bulge in Shikamaru's pants before opening the button and slowly lowering the zipper. He tugged at the top of the dark-blue jeans and obediently Shikamaru raised his hips with a chuckle. Neji flashed his friend a smirk and in one move pulled down the pants.

He raised an eyebrow and licked his lips when he was met with Shikamaru's erect, thick member. "Hoping you would get lucky?" He laughed at the lack of underwear.

"Don't I always?" Shikamaru asked teasingly.

Neji felt a pang in his chest at the remark. He masked his reaction though by leaning forward and trailing his tongue down Shikamaru's length, teasing the base and then dragging it up again with a little more pressure.

Tonight was not for worries. Tonight was to be treasured.

He engulfed the hard, hot flesh and hummed low in his throat. His hands joined the teasing, gently caressing the sensitive skin of Shikamaru's thighs, circling in a ticklish sensation.

Shikamaru's breathing sped up, a hand entangling itself in Neji's long tresses while the other took hold of the maroon-coloured duvet. "Y-you look so hot like that." He rasped, while watching as Neji's blessed mouth teased, licked and pleasured him.

Fighting back the self-satisfied smirk that threatened to break free onto his face Neji swirled his tongue around the head, the taste of pre-cum filling his mouth. When Shikamaru moaned a shiver coursed through his body.

And suddenly he felt strong hands on his arms, dragging him up a muscular chest. Not given a moment to wonder what was going on, a needy mouth was pressed against his own and in a smooth move he was flipped onto the bed, staring into lust-filled eyes.

"Look at you, so hard from sucking me off." Shikamaru murmured, trailing a lone finger down Neji's chest.

A breathy moan escaped Neji at hearing the erotic statement and he closed his eyes when that finger trailed over his naked skin. He watched when Shikamaru pulled down his underwear, throwing it across the room. Surprisingly soft and warm hands trailed up his legs and lips were pressed against his inner-thigh.

He raised an eyebrow when Shikamaru gentle nudged his knees, silently asking more space. What was the man planning? But Neji obediently pulled his knees up slightly, creating more room for Shikamaru who immediately made use of it.

Neji saw him slide in-between his legs and a surprised gasp left his lips when he felt a tongue circle his opening. When that same hot, wet muscle slid inside though he threw his head back, a moan escaping him.

Only once had Shikamaru done this before and he loved it, it was an amazing sensation he still couldn't figure out. All he knew that now was the time to let the other know what he wanted.

He took a deep breath, nervous butterflies in his stomach, and in a shaky voice said: "T-take me."

All sensations left the moment Shikamaru pulled away and stared at him in utter amazement. "Really?" He asked.

Neji swallowed and nodded. "Y-yeah. I want it. You." He said with a smile.

Nerves were getting to him though, forcing him to wonder if he could really do this. Did he want this knowing they were nothing but friends? Knowing that it would be a taste of a forbidden fruit he'd leave behind after tonight?

Yet when lips were pressed against his in a silent thanks his doubts faltered. This was what he wanted, who he wanted.

He took a nervous breath at the sound of the lube being uncapped and when a cold, slick finger pressed against his opening he stiffened momentarily from nerves.

Slowly Shikamaru eased his finger inside Neji and the Hyuuga took a deep breath when his friend moved the slightly cold finger inside him.

This was it.

The second finger that was added to stretch him further was uncomfortable yet not painful and he took deep breaths to calm his raging nerves. And when those fingers, pushing and probing inside of him hit his prostate he closed his eyes and groaned.

He wanted this, he told himself. He wanted Shikamaru.

He wriggled when the Nara made scissoring motions with his fingers and licked his lips in anticipation. This felt remarkably better than he had expected and he loved the feeling of those teasing fingers inside his body.

When Shikamaru pulled his fingers away Neji nearly wailed at the loss yet watched almost entranced when his friend covered his member with lube.

Shikamaru leaned forward and kissed the chocolate-haired man before catching his opalescent eyes. "Are you sure, Neji?"

And when he gazed into dark eyes, desire smouldering in their depths, he realized he wasn't sure.

He realized he did want this, but not right now, not in this situation. It felt somewhat wrong to him, almost as if he was forcing himself for the sake of someone else. Still hoping that perhaps giving himself to Shikamaru would make the man fall head over heels in love with him like it happened in books and movies.

And now as he watched the man he loved he realized all he would feel afterwards was devastated, foolish and perhaps even slightly used.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't give himself to the other knowing there was no love in it. Perhaps that would make him sentimental, a coward and prudish but he didn't care.

Because he knew for certain he could not do this without regretting it dearly in the end.

"Neji?"

Confusion and doubt had taken hold of Shikamaru's voice and Neji cringed.

He worried his lip with his teeth and had to turn away. He couldn't face Shikamaru. "I'm not sure." He whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Neji," Shikamaru's voice sounded soft, confused when he spoke. He gently turned Neji to face him and a small smile graced his lips. "It's all right." He said soothingly.

Neji swallowed now that he was forced to look at Shikamaru. "It's not."

"Neji -" Shikamaru started but faltered when Neji shook his head.

With an almost sad smile crossing his lips Neji sat up, forcing Shikamaru to rise as well, the Nara sliding down into his lap with an unreadable expression.

This was hard, but he had to do it.

"I can't do this, Shikamaru. I..." He took a deep breath and turned his eyes away, to make it easier. "I want there to be love. I can't do this knowing we'll be 'just friends' tomorrow morning when I've loved you for the past years."

It was as if his heart was bleeding. He had said it and could now only wait for a reply.

"Neji," Shikamaru sighed. He trailed a finger across a pale cheek almost. "Ever since that first kiss we surpassed 'just friends'. Do you think I'd do this with you if I didn't love you?" He asked, tapping his finger against the side of Neji's nose playfully.

Speechless, Neji blinked. "Y-you never said anything." He muttered, too stunned to think of another reply.

Shikamaru chuckled at Neji's stunned expression. "Neither did you." He pointed out.

For a second Neji stared at Shikamaru, almost as if he was waiting for the reality of the words to sink in.

Then he was enveloped by a heart-warming feeling that spread through his entire body and the butterflies had returned, fluttering ten times stronger this time.

"You love me." He said, his voice laced with happiness when he looked at Shikamaru.

The Nara nodded and cupped Neji's cheek. "And you love me." He replied with a tender smile.

A chuckle suddenly escaped Neji and he leaned into his friend's, no lover's, hand. "Love makes fools even out of us." He joked and Shikamaru's laughter rang through the bedroom.

"Yes it does." Shikamaru murmured in reply. He then leaned forward and captured Neji's lips in a loving, tender kiss. Allowing his fingers to trail over pale skin and weave through long hair.

Closing his eyes Neji returned the kiss, loosening Shikamaru's tie so that he too could bury his hands in the soft hair of his lover.

Their lips moved against each other in a tender dance yet when Shikamaru's tongue flicked against Neji's lips the tenderness was soon forgotten. The kiss turning into a fiery battle for domination ending with Neji flat on his back and Shikamaru above him, trailing fingers down a milky-white chest.

Neji broke the kiss with a gasp, turning his head to the side when Shikamaru stroked his half-hard member back to life again. A sloppy kiss was placed against the side of his neck and he bucked his hips, wanting more of Shikamaru's hands on his cock.

"Hey, Neji?" Shikamaru asked, lazily stroking his lover with an equal lazy smirk playing across his lips.

The Hyuuga looked up, already back into a lust-filled daze, and frowned. "Yes?" He replied, softly.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked, his tone hopeful.

For a moment Neji didn't know what the other was asking permission for. But then he knew and a blush settled on his cheeks. "Yes," he whispered, embarrassed. "I'm sure."

A grin broke on Shikamaru's face and he leaned forward to peck Neji's kiss-swollen lips, pushing the bottle of lube into the Hyuuga's hands. "Prepare me," he murmured, an embarrassed flush settling on his own cheeks.

Neither had done this before. But after four years of fooling around, watching porn and listen to Naruto boast about how great sex with Itachi was, they knew what to do.

Licking his lips in anticipation Neji leaned up, forcing Shikamaru to sit on his knees. He drizzled lube onto his fingers and stroked Shikamaru, coating his member.

Shikamaru hissed at the cold touch but moaned when Neji's talented fingers moved across his sensitive skin, hardening under the touch.

"That's enough." He murmured, after a few blissful moments.

Neji sat back, watching Shikamaru and then smirked. He reached out his hand to lay it against Shikamaru's neck, dragging the other with him when he laid down onto the duvet again. "Make me yours." He husked.

Shikamaru smiled and brushed Neji's cheek with the back of his hand. "My pleasure."

Pushing Neji's hips apart slightly he laid down in-between them. He kissed Neji's chest before he slid in, slowly yet steadily.

Neji winced, this hurt considerably more than two fingers. And even though he should've known, he hadn't thought of it, too caught up in the moment.

Shikamaru stilled the moment Neji winced and he pumped the other, laying butterfly kisses against a heaving chest in an attempt to calm Neji.

"I-I'm fine." Neji whispered, a half-smile settling on his lips.

It would get better soon, he could take this.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes when Shikamaru pushed in all the way, giving him a few moments to adapt when he was completely seated.

Neji took two deep breaths before opening his eyes. "You can move." He said, be it in a shaky voice.

For a second Shikamaru studied his face. And then he pulled out, pushing in again slowly.

Neji gasped, the sensation strange to him and slightly painful. He grasped the bed sheets and nodded his head, signalling that Shikamaru could continue.

After a few more slow thrusts the pain ebbed away, making room for a pleasure that shot through his body every time Shikamaru pushed back in him.

"Aah..." Neji's eyes flew open and he threw his head back from the pleasure that shot through him. "Right there," he murmured.

Shikamaru grinned, feeling like he had hit the jackpot. And in a way, he had.

"I have you," he said, while speeding up the pace now that Neji had relaxed. He angled his hips to hit Neji's prostate and smirked when the man moaned again, his eyes hazy and mouth slightly agape. "I finally have you and you're not going anywhere. You're mine."

Neji moaned, every time Shikamaru hit his prostate he was sure he reached Heaven and hearing those words were a dream come true. "I'm yours, only yours. But please, faster!" He begged, wanting more of that delicious friction.

Shikamaru obeyed with pleasure, snapping his hips forward. "So wanton, Neji. So beautiful."

Neji groaned, reaching out to take his weeping member in his hands to stroke himself, moving in rhythm with Shikamaru's trusts.

"You feel wonderful, Neji. So tight, so hot around my cock." Shikamaru breathed, watching with glazed-over eyes as Neji pleasured himself with his head thrown back in bliss.

Skin slapped against skin, beads of sweat trickling across sensitive skin and moans filled the air of the apartment. "Shika!" Neji called out, moving his own hands faster when he felt the pleasure inside him building with so much force he would soon burst.

"Ooh..." And then the entire world was forgotten and the beautiful Hyuuga threw his head back in a silent scream, his back arching and body shivering as he came. It was pure ecstasy that washed over him and he didn't notice cum spilled over his hands, Shikamaru watching hungrily him as he was lost in the throes of passion.

Neji's complete look of rapture and the man's walls clamping down on him were enough to sent Shikamaru over the edge, throwing his head back and with a load moan spilling his essence inside his lover.

He slumped forward, body exhausted all of a sudden and both young men lay together in a sticky, sweaty heap of complete and utter satisfaction.

Basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking Neji drowsily blinked his eyes open, wincing slightly when Shikamaru pulled out.

"Sorry," was whispered to him apologetically and a gentle kiss laid against his temple.

"It's all right." He murmured, throwing an arm across Shikamaru's chest when the man lay down beside him.

He snuggled up against his lover, his head resting against a shoulder and he inhaled Shikamaru's scent. "I love you." He said, kissing Shikamaru's shoulder lovingly.

"Mm, love you too." Shikamaru replied, tightening his hold on Neji's hips momentarily. "We should get cleaned up."

Neji sighed. "We should." He replied, yet did not move. "In five minutes or so."

"Yeah," the Nara murmured, laying his head atop of Neji's and closing his eyes. Five minutes was fine.

* * *

It was to a loud noise that Neji awoke to the next morning.

He blinked, looking around drowsily trying to figure out what it was that woke him from his peaceful slumber.

That's when he recognized the noise.

"Shit!" He yelled, jumping out of the bed and roughly awakening his lover.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru muttered, turning around and curling up on the spot where Neji had left from.

Meanwhile, Neji searched idly for his pants. "Gaara." He called out. He had forgotten about his meeting with his friend. And even though he had a valid reason, the red-head would not be amused.

"Ah!" He cried out happily when he found his phone, answering it immediately. "Yeah?"

"_You got laid."_

Neji blinked. He sauntered to the bed, thinking of what to say. "Ah, well..."

"_It's nine, you're not here. You got laid."_

Neji sighed. He loved Gaara, he truly did. But sometimes the man should really try to be more tactful about things. Ah well, no point in lying. "Yes, I got laid." He answered, swatting Shikamaru's hands away that were creeping over his skin.

"Apparently he loves me." He said, a happy grin settling on his lips.

"_Congratulations."_

Neji smiled, this was Gaara he was talking to and this was as far as the other man would go to show that he was genuinely happy for Neji. "Thanks." He answered.

He gave Shikamaru, who by now particularly sat in his lap, a playful shove and glanced at the alarm-clock. "I'll be there in half an hour." He promised.

But suddenly the phone was snatched out of his hands and Shikamaru smirked.

"Hey Gaara," the Nara held the phone to his ear and licked his lips. "Make that two hours." He said, hanging up on Gaara and dropping the phone onto the ground.

"Hey," Neji protested. "That's my phone and that appointment with Gaara -"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Shikamaru pounced.

**The End**


End file.
